Waiting for the World to Fall
by qunnyv19
Summary: Mereka bisa menjadi penonton, atau menjadi orang yang bahagia setelah epilog sebuah cerita. (Dan semuanya baik-baik saja, atau, semuanya hidup bahagia, begitulah akhir kisah sebuah dongeng). Mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggu agar dunia ini hancur. — Hermione, Ron, Harry, and not a happily ever after ending.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter.  
 **Warning** : Alternative Canon, a tragedy, a lost hero, not a happily ever after fanfiction, no romance involved.

Enjoy!

.

oOo

* * *

.:. Waiting for the World to Fall .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

* * *

oOo

.

Hermione menunggu agar dunia segera hancur.

Bukan karena ia pesimistis, namun ia adalah seorang yang sangat realistis.

Biarlah dunia hancur. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang sempat terukir, jalinan kisah yang sempat terlewati, napak tilas yang mereka alami—semuanya hanya menjadi debu, kemudian menghilang. Biarlah dunia hancur. Semua kisah akan dimulai dari awal lagi.

Mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari Horcrux dan menghancurkannya. Mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjadi orang yang selalu bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjadi orang yang selalu menjelaskan, namun disalahkan, tak dihargai, kemudian dicaci dan dimaki.

Ia Gryffindor, ia seorang pemberani, namun bukan sifat pemberani yang bodoh.

Hermione menunduk, rambutnya yang keriting tebal ikut jatuh di pundak, bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan.

.

Ron menunggu agar dunia segera hancur.

Bukan karena ia jeri, namun karena ia adalah seorang yang sangat pemberani.

Biarlah dunia hancur. Orang-orang yang pernah berbagi tawa dengannya, kisah konyol dan petualangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, orang yang ia sayang dan orang-orang yang ia inginkan untuk bersama—semuanya hanya menjadi abu, kemudian luruh.

Mereka tak perlu kalut, takut akan kehilangan. Mereka tak perlu kalut akan nostalgia yang tak akan terulang. Mereka tak perlu kalut akan renggangnya ikatan persaudaraan dan kekeluargaan di antara mereka.

Ia Gryffindor, ia seorang ksatria, namun bukan seorang ksatria yang dungu.

Ron mendongak, melihat jatuhnya tetes-tetes air hujan merebas di wajahnya.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?" suara itu diiringi dengan dengusan napas yang terlalu kentara. Diselingi dengan dentingan piring dan sendok yang membersihkan diri mereka sendiri, Molly pura-pura sibuk dengan celemeknya yang terkena noda berwarna cokelat karena eksperimen memasaknya tadi.

Enam puluh dua detik berlalu, Molly bosan mengurusi nodanya. Ia menoleh. Ronald Weasley hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," akhirnya ia menjawab setelah dipelototi oleh ibunya. Ia berpikir. Otaknya memang tidak secerdas Hermione, tapi ia masih berusaha untuk berpikir. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Mengejar Harry dan Hermione? Ia menatap pemantik unik berwarna perak yang berada di tangan. Ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan barang itu sebelum Molly meliriknya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu." Helaan napas kembali terdengar, kemudian Molly membereskan peralatannya. Ron tak menjawab. Sesekali ia mengusap rambut merahnya, kemudian melirik Deluminator itu lagi.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Molly meninggalkan dapur Shell Cottage itu, menemui Bill dan Fleur di ruangan lain.

Ron menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah berpikir lama.

Tidak. Tidak berguna.

Untuk apa?

Beberapa penyihir sudah tewas. Apa yang harus ia perjuangkan? Ia ingat waktu tahun lalu, ia pernah berdiskusi dengan Hermione soal ini. Tidak diketahui Harry, tentunya, dan kejadiannya berlangsung setelah permusuhan mereka yang sementara. Mereka setuju bahwa solusi terbaik adalah mengulang dari awal.

Dalam satu dan lain hal, mereka sependapat mengenai reinkarnasi, dan tidak ada argumen yang terlibat dalam perundingan mereka. Reinkarnasi, sama seperti Phoenix. Mereka juga bisa, namun, siapa yang akan mengetahui hal itu jika manusia—dalam hal ini, di dunia mereka, adalah penyihir—selalu meninggal sebelum menuliskan hal itu?

Ada dunia lain yang bisa mereka lalui, dan dunia itu tidak harus semenderita ini. Tidak harus mereka tokoh utamanya. Mereka bisa menjadi penonton, atau menjadi orang yang bahagia setelah epilog sebuah cerita. (Dan semuanya baik-baik saja, atau, semuanya hidup bahagia, begitulah akhir kisah sebuah dongeng).

Ron memejamkan mata. Mulutnya merapal mantra. Namun ia tak mengucap maaf. Sempat dipikirkannya, kebahagiaan baru Bill dan Fleur yang baru menikah, para pejuang yang sudah lama mempertahankan dunia mereka—Orde Phoenix—dan kekhawatiran Molly, nasib Peri Rumah yang sudah lama diinjak-injak, pertahanan guru-guru di Hogwarts ….

Mereka bisa mengakhiri ini dengan sekejap. Kenapa tidak melupakan semua dan menjadi orang bodoh dalam sehari?

Setelah menjadi orang bodoh, mereka akan ditertawakan oleh pasukan Pelahap Maut. Kemudian Lord Voldemort yang Agung dan Mulia akan meng- _Avada Kedavra_ mereka satu persatu, diiringi dengan penguasaan dunia penuh akan penyihir Darah Murni. Era kegelapan dimulai.

Lalu apa? Mereka akan mati, hanya serpihan-serpihan yang tak berarti, lalu lahir kembali.

Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele dan berdebat akan hal konyol, mereka memiliki rencana yang baik dan matang. Mereka tidak menunggu dan terus menunggu dunia untuk hancur.

Mereka akan menghancurkan dunia untuk memulai dari awal.

Ramuan Lupa sudah berada di tangannya, dan Ronald Weasley akan memulainya di sini, di Shell Cottage. Dari keluarganya sendiri, dari orang-orang yang ia cintai.

.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

Hermione berhenti memindai bacaan dari bukunya. Dalam penerangan yang remang, ia bisa melihat bayangan Harry yang mendekat. Kacamatanya sedikit miring, kedua matanya ditemani warna hitam dan kantung mata yang tak bisa dielak. Lekukan bibir Hermione tertarik sedikit ke satu ujung. "Kurasa, kau yang mengantuk. Kau memakai waktu jagamu untuk berjaga, dan waktu tidurmu untuk berjaga."

Tak ada respons dari Harry. Matanya menutup sebentar, kemudian terbuka lagi.

"Apa salahnya untuk tidur?" tanya Hermione, kini menutup buku bacaan anak-anak Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita dengan pelan.

"Tidak salah, hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Bebanmu terlalu berat, Harry."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama. Hermione sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Pertengkaran sengit mereka yang diakhiri dengan kepergian Ron bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Sudah ada yang mereka rencanakan sejak tahun lalu.

Harry mengerjap. "Aku tahu."

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku," Hermione berujar kemudian, sepasang mata cokelat memantul di bayangan mata berwarna hijau jernih. Di antara redupnya cahaya, mereka menemukan diri mereka masing-masing. "Kau percaya padaku, 'kan, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Begitu saja, dan Hermione yakin Harry akan memaafkannya di dunia yang akan datang.

"Kau percaya pada keputusan-keputusanku?" Hermione bertanya lagi untuk memastikan yang kedua kalinya. Harry mengiakan tanpa kata, kepalanya mengangguk lagi.

Itu adalah validasi yang sudah cukup bagi Hermione.

Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat.

Saat itu dingin. Mereka sudah menggunakan apa yang mereka bisa—mantra, baju-baju hangat, terkadang bersentuhan satu sama lain hanya untuk mencari kehangatan. Saat itu mereka kelaparan, dan tak ada mantra yang bisa menyulap makanan di udara. Saat itu Hermione sudah sangat sedih dan merasa marah, ingin segera lenyap dari dunia ini dan tak tahu apa-apa.

Sama seperti Muggle-Muggle itu. Sama seperti mereka yang sekarang menikmati musim dingin di rumah, menonton televisi dan bergelung di selimut, bersantai di sofa sembari menikmati cokelat panas. Sama seperti kehidupannya yang dulu sebelum mengenal sihir.

Ia bukannya menyerah. Ia mencari jalan yang tercepat untuk mereka semua.

Sampai kapan pencarian ini selesai? Sampai kapan korban-korban terus berjatuhan, karena lambatnya gerak mereka?

Kesadaran itu menghantamnya, dan kini ia dan Ron harus bergerak lebih cepat. Mereka berpisah jalan bukan karena tak sepaham, namun karena berbagi tugas untuk menghemat waktu.

"Tidurlah, Harry," ujar Hermione. Uap-uap mengepul dari mulutnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hermione menoleh, menatap Harry yang sudah tidur dengan posisi setengah berbaring, kacamatanya masih terpasang.

Wajah itu, wajah yang tertidur itu tidak terlihat damai. Kecemasan dan ketakutan masih tergambar di wajahnya. Kemudian ia bergerak-gerak. Tidurnya tak nyaman.

Ia takut sahabat terbaiknya akan terus-menerus memikul beban seperti ini. Galas tak terlihat yang selalu ia tanggung dari kecil, bahkan semenjak ia lahir. Sudah nyaris delapan belas tahun, apa yang sudah dunia berikan kepada mereka?

Hermione mengerjap. Ia tak sadar ia menangis.

Sudah berapa lama ia menahannya?

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan mendekat kepada lilin, kemudian meniupnya. Kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan ….

Tongkat sihir sudah berada di tangannya, dan Hermione Granger akan memulainya di sini, di tenda sempit milik mereka. Dari temannya sendiri, dari seorang pahlawan yang ceritanya akan segera berakhir.

.

Sewaktu-waktu ketika kemenangan Pelahap Maut semakin mudah diprediksi dan probabilitasnya semakin kuat, Hermione dan Ron akan bertemu di pertengahan jalan. Mereka menggunakan jubah hitam untuk menutupi identitas mereka, yang tak lama lagi akan dilepaskan karena mereka sendiri bingung untuk apa menggunakan jubah hitam. Tongkat Hermione berada di kepala Ron, dan Ron, dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, meletakkan ujung tongkatnya di pelipis Hermione. Kemudian mereka membisikkan _Obliviate_ bersama-sama.

Entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu lupa, namun pencarian Pelahap Maut akan kedua sahabat Harry Potter (ya, Harry Potter yang sudah berbulan-bulan lalu tewas itu) akan segera selesai. Mereka akan ditemukan tepat di pojok gang Diagon Alley, dengan wajah linglung dan tak tahu diri mereka siapa.

Kemudian Era Kegelapan akan dimulai.

.

Kedua sahabat itu tidak tahu, apakah Era Kegelapan tersebut adalah epilog mereka atau prolog mereka.

Belum ada kata 'tamat' dalam dongeng Harry Potter.

.

Mereka sempat menjadi pahlawan dan dunia telah hancur di tangan mereka. Lalu, apakah semuanya akan berhenti?

Mereka lupa, bahwa ada satu pengkhianat yang masih hidup.

Dalam organisasi Pelahap Maut, masih ada satu orang yang berjuang sendirian, yang sering mengunjungi lukisan Albus Dumbledore diam-diam. Albus Dumbledore yang sudah menjadi memori. []

.

.

.

notes:

y'all know who is this solo fighter I mentioned at the latter.

love,  
qunnyv19

 **[!] Update:** terima kasih bagi pembaca Waiting for the World to Fall, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai best friendship oneshot dan the most favorite fanfiction for oneshot di IFA 2018


End file.
